The Mini Version of My Heart
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: The Ten-Year Bazooka strikes again! But this time, the malfunctioned bazooka causes mini and more honest forms of the guardians to appear! Cute! And what's this? The guardians seem to be less honest than Tsuna originally thought. Especially towards their feelings... Yehey for secrets!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Ten-Year Bazooka strikes again! But this time, the malfunctioned bazooka causes mini and more honest forms of the guardians to appear! Cute! And what's this? The guardians seem to be less honest than Tsuna originally thought. Especially towards their feelings... Yehey for secrets!

**Author's note: **ATTENTION! Special attention everybody! I was currently going through the tumblr and realized something important! AUGUST 27 is 8027 day! Guys! We have to make special fics to honor this day! SPREAD THE WORD AND THE LOVE! Man, I'm looking forward to this!

* * *

**The Mini Version of My Heart**

Tsuna should've known that Reborn, his infamous malicious tutor, was up to something as usual. And the brunet should've also known that whatever Reborn was planning, would end up in him getting embarrassed and beaten up.

But _no_, he was too _happy_ to notice the arcobaleno sending him one of the 'I'm-planning-something-secretly-and-you-don't-know-what-it-is' looks. Because today, his crush and school idol Sasagawa Kyoko asked him out on a date!

A date! Finally his dreams were coming true!

_Although she didn't specifically say it was a date… _Tsuna thought to himself as he walked down the familiar path to his house. _She said it was a small acquaintance party she and Ryohei were having in their house, but still! _Tsuna looked up determinedly. _She asked me! Out of everyone she asked me!_

Tsuna left out the detail that Kyoko also asked out Gokudera and Yamamoto. But then, 'love' –cough, infatuation- makes you forget important details like that.

"I'm home!" Tsuna said happily as he opened the door to his house. However as he did this, his instincts rang like a fire alarm and he was barely able to dodge the tonfa thrown his way. _H-HIEEEEEEE! What the heck?_

The brunet looked up fearfully and his eyes widened in fear as he saw Hibari looking at him with an irritated expression.

"Stop crowding by the door, herbivore and get in!" Hibari growled and Tsuna immediately closed the door behind him and nodded hurriedly. Hibari grunted in approval before turning his back on the brunet, who took this chance to run.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted as he ran up the stairs and took the steps two at a time. He ran to his room like his pants were on fire and threw the door open. "Reborn! What is Hibari-san doing-!"

"Hahaha! Hey there Tsuna." Surprise. Yamamoto was here.

"Jyuudaime! Gomenasai!" And also Gokudera.

"Hiiee! Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? What are you doing here?" Tsuna said as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Yamamoto tilted his head contemplating and Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his heart speed up. "Hm? Well, the kid invited us. Sempai and Chrome are also here." He smiled, as though the other guardians being in Tsuna's house was normal.

"Gomenasai jyuudaime!" Gokudera began the traditional way of banging his head on Tsuna's bedroom floor. "I wasn't able to stop them from coming in and disturbing the peace of your house! Gomenasai!"

_Well the peace is already disturbed with you guys here. _Tsuna sweat dropped but then he rushed to his storm's side and stopped him from further damaging his head. "I-It's fine G-Gokudera-kun, i-it's not your fault. I'm sure Reborn is the one who caused this."

Click!

"That's right Dame-Tsuna." Came the babyish voice form behind him. Tsuna looked back and saw Reborn standing by the doorway with a gun pointed directly at him. "You've become really good at reading things."

_Because this was obvious! _Tsuna wanted to scream but he knew better. Reborn smirked as though he read the other's thoughts and Tsuna wouldn't put it past him if he did.

"Now, I want you and your rain and storm guardians to go to the living room with the rest. I'll be joining you shortly for something _important._" Reborn said as he pulled down his fedora to hide his eyes. Tsuna looked at the other suspiciously but shrugged it off since he just wanted to end whatever Rebron was planning right away.

"Guys, let's go." Tsuna said and Yamamoto slid off the brunet's bed with easy grace while Gokudera nodded solemnly as he stood up. The three Vongolas made their way to the living room, leaving behind a smirking Reborn.

Oh, was this going to be fun.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting frozen in his seat as he watched Gokudera glare at Hibari while the said prefect leaned against the wall in irritation. Ryohei looked like he wanted to explode and start running around while Chrome was shying away from everyone as always. Thank goodness, Mukuro didn't come out or else it would've been chaos. He and Hibari still hadn't settled their differences.

Also, for some reason, 15-year-old Lambo was sitting across from Tsuna in boredom while Yamamoto was just Yamamoto.

"I'm glad to see that you are all here." Reborn stated then he turned to the female illusionist. "Chrome can you create an illusion of Mukuro and make him possess the illusion?"

Tsuna face paled while Hibari's eyes narrowed at the mention of the pineapple haired herbivore. Chrome nodded and she gripped her staff tightly as mist began to form beside her. The image of Mukuro sitting casually at the couch, as though it was normal, greeted their sights.

"Kufufu, what is this? A disgusting gathering of Mafioso again I see." Mukuro stated as he flipped his hair. "You never fail to summon me at the most despicable gatherings." He stated as his eyes flashed. Tsuna suppressed a frightened squeal while Hibari leaned away from the wall to glare at the mist with hate.

"Now, before this turns into a blood bath…" Reborn stated calmly as though he could care less that it turned into a blood bath.

_He must be expecting that I would break it up if it ever did turn into one. _Tsuna thought with horror.

"I'd like to tell you that I gathered you all here as guinea pigs for an experiment." He said with a smirk and everyone froze.

_Guinea pigs?_

"E-Eh?" Lambo said, totally not expecting this. He turned to Tsuna who looked equally frightened. "What does he mean by guinea pigs?"

Before Tsuna could voice out his own confusion Reborn suddenly took out something familiar.

"Hey that's the ten-year bazooka-!" Gokudera said but then Reborn smirked as he fired it and a familiar pink pellet came out, landed on the floor, and surrounded the whole living room in pink smoke.

POOF!

"What the hell-?"

"Hahaha! I feel like something's tickling me!"

"HIIEEE! Someone save me!"

"Herbivores, get out of my way or I will bite you to death."

"Oya, oya I think something's happening. Are you alright my dear Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama, where are you?"

" This is so not happening right now! Why did I have to be a part of this? I'm from the future!"

"EXTREME! SO EXTREME!"

Reborn was careful to avoid the pink smoke and after several seconds, the smoke began to dissipate. It seems like his stupid student was able to open the window.

Tsuna coughed as he held the window open to make sure the smoke was ventilated out of the living room. "Is everyone alright?"

"Ahaha! Yeah!" Yamamoto called back.

"As expected of jyuudaime! To be the first one to solve the problem and open the window!" Gokudera said in awe.

"That was an extreme smoke! And it was pink to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

Lambo sighed. "That got me nervous for a second."

"Oya, it seemed like the little bird is lost." Mukuro said and Hibari popped a vein.

"Shut up, pineapple." Hibari said with venom.

"Mukuro-sama what is that?" Chrome suddenly pointed out. All of the guardians' attention turned to her.

Tsuna looked at his guardians in confusion. Nothing seemed to have happened after that little explosion. He expected his guardians to have been turned into small people or else transformed into their older selves but it seems like everything was normal, but then what had Reborn been expecting when he fired the bazooka?

Reborn smirked as he tugged his fedora lower.

"Stupid pineapple herbivore and his weird hairstyle, I will bite him to death!" Came a sudden cute voice and Tsuna's eyes snapped towards the source of the voice. The guardians gaped openly when a small Hibari Kyoya, about a feet tall and with huge eyes and chubby cheeks, was seen hitting Mukuro's pant leg with small tonfas.

Mukuro blinked in astonishment. "Wha-?"

"Oya, oya…" Came another small voice and Tsuna could almost swear his eyes popped out of their sockets. A small Mukuro was on Mukuro's shoulder looking down at the mini version of Hibari with an amused smile. "How adorable, the skylark has shrunk… And clearly even in mini form he has no fashion sense. Does he not know that pineapple is all the rage today?" The mini Mukuro flipped his hair and the original Mukuro froze.

"What the hell is happening here!" Another small voice said and Gokudera froze when he felt something on his head. It was the mini form of Gokudera that Tsuna saw only once before when the bazooka was modified bi Giannini. A small Gokudera was sprawled on the original Gokudera's head, looking around with big green eyes. "What the hell are you all looking at? Are you jealous of me or something?" The small Gokudera smirked. "Hmph, I guess you all realize that the only right-hand man for jyuudaime is me!"

"Extreme! Judging from this extreme situation, this was caused by that weird and extreme toy the kid pulled out!" Came a surprisingly analytical observation. Tsuna was honestly surprised that it came from the mouth of a small Ryohei who was seated by the couch's arm.

"UWAAH! I hate this! Why did I have to be dragged into another of Reborn's mess!" A mini form of the 15-year-old Lambo was crying on the floor.

"The cow child is weird. The sun man is weird. Everything is weird." Chrome blushed as the mini form of her continued to say depressing and monotone-like things. The small Chrome was sitting on her lap with a staff as well. She had a depressed eye as she looked around.

While Tsuna was gapping at the sudden scene, he suddenly felt something pull on his pants. He looked down and sure enough a mini form of him with teary eyes was looking up fearfully. The brunet felt fear in his own heart as he leaned down and gathered the small one in his arms.

"Everyone is so scary! What has Reborn done now?" The mini Tsuna cried and Tsuna knew that somehow he and this little one were connected. Because how else did the small one know what he wanted to say in his heart?

"Hm, it seems like it worked." Reborn said and Tsuna and the guardians immediately snapped their attention to the arcobaleno.

At the back of his mind, Tsuna was vaguely aware that he hadn't heard the mini Yamamoto speak, although he could see that like him, Yamamoto had his mini self in his arms. Strange enough, the mini Yamamoto looked like was sulking. His lips formed a pout and his eyebrows were drawn together like he was upset. But then the original Yamamoto looked opposite from that. He was still smiling widely.

"What do you mean by that Reborn? What did you do?" Mini Tsuna and Original Tsuna said at the same time.

Reborn didn't say anything as he held up the bazooka he used. Lambo's eyes widened.

"Hey that's not the ten year bazooka." Lambo said and sure enough it wasn't. It was pink and a good bit larger than the bazooka Lambo always carried around.

"Good observation cow." Reborn said with a smirk. "This isn't the ten year bazooka. This is a prototype. One of Giannini's experiments and he modeled it after the bazooka. However it was supposed to be the opposite and switched you with you past self rather than your future self. As always, something went wrong and those little guys came out instead."

"Eh? But then how long will this last?" Tsuna and Mini Tsuna said at the same time again. Everyone was watching the scene in amusement.

"Who knows?" Reborn said mischievously. "Oh and you have to know something important about them." He said pointing to the mini forms of the guardians who blinked. "These little ones aren't just images created from you, they're like you box animals that represent your heart. They know every single secret you have and once asked a question they will most likely exposed the truth. For example…" Reborn turned to the mini intellectual Ryohei. "Ryohei who is your crush?"

The original boxer looked at the ceiling, avoiding everyone's eyes as he blushed and scratched his cheek. "I-I don't know what y-you're t-talking about-"

"That's extremely easy!" The mini Ryohei said and the big Ryohei turned to his counterpart in astonishment. "It's Kuro-!"

"GAAH! EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted causing everyone to jump in astonishment as he covered the mini Ryohei's mouth and ran out of the living room like there was no tomorrow. Everyone blinked.

"See?" Reborn said to the horrified faces left in the room. "Now, if I were you, you should be careful." Reborn said before he left.

"Oya, things seemed to have become more interesting." Mukuro said as he dangled his mini self by his clothes. The mini Mukuro was struggling at the harsh treatment.

"Oi, Mukuro! Why do you have a pineapple hairstyle?" Gokudera called out all of a sudden. The mini Mukuro looked up with a superior smirk on his face and the big Mukuro froze.

"That's because one time when I was five I saw a beautiful girl inside a shop and I was obsessed of wanting to know her." He began. "I even made a shrine for her in my old room. And one time I got my haircut to be the same style as her. I didn't mind that it was pineapple-like. I got Lanchia to cut it."

Tsuna's mouth was open at the sudden onslaught of information. Mukuro was like a stalker when he was five.

"But when I finally went to the shop to ask her out, I realized that the silhouette of the girl was actually a pineapple on a weirdly shaped chair. My heart has been broken since then and I'd never trusted women again." Mini Mukuro said. Behind him, the original Mukuro was letting out a weird dark aura while Gokudera and his mini counterpart were laughing their butts off.

"Wow, that was… interesting." Yamamoto laughed but his mini form said the opposite.

"It was weird." The mini Yamamoto said bluntly and Tsuna looked at the small Yamamoto in astonishment. Yamamoto was never rude. The mini rain guardian looked away when he saw brown eyes looking at him. Was it Tsuna or was there pink dusting his cheeks?

"Maa… maa… you can't say something like that." The original Yamamoto poked the small counterpart's cheeks. It made a cute sound but the mini Yamamoto was silent and had contented himself by looking down sadly on the floor. The original baseball idol sighed in exasperation.

While this was going on, Tsuna failed to see Mukuro trying to kill his storm guardian while he was distracted.

"Everyone looks so happy. Why am I the only one who is miserable?" Mini Chrome suddenly said and original Chrome blushed again as she picked up her mini self.

"Stop that! Why are you saying those things?" Chrome said fearfully. "You have boss and Mukuro-sama you should be thankful!"

"They won't stay with me long like mama and papa." Mini Chrome continued her depressing rant.

"Chrome…" Tsuna stated as he walked towards the girl. "Chrome are you feeling troubled? Is something bothering you?"

"N-No o-of course not boss!" Original Chrome said in astonishment.

"Yes there is." Was the more certain reply of the small mist.

"Are you still bothered about your past?" Tsuna said kindly and his small form completed this question by tilting his head cutely.

"N-No, not anymore. I-I don't care about mama and papa, I love being here with everyone." Chrome said and her mini form was silent. So this must be true.

"Then are you scared that we might leave you alone?" Tsuna asked and Chrome didn't answer but her mini form did.

"Yes." Tsuna smiled and behind him he could feel Mukuro approach.

"We won't leave you alone. You have Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro before but now you have us." Tsuna smiled kindly and he let his mini self go to Chrome and comfort her. "Your family is growing bigger and not one of us would ever leave you behind. I promise."

Chrome looked up at Tsuna and there was a relieved expression on her face. Meanwhile, the mini Chrome had started crying and mini Tsuna was comforting her.

Mukuro was smirking behind Tsuna but his eyes were soft as he looked at Nagi. His mini form jumped on Tsuna's head and the male illusionist let him be because he knew that his mini self would say the words he would never get to say.

"Thank you." The small Mukuro whispered to the big Tsuna who blushed in astonishment at being thanked. Mukuro picked up his mini self before moving towards Nagi and her small counterpart.

"You did really well Tsuna." Came a voice form behind the brunet as Mukuro and Chrome moved to the couch. Tsuna looked up and he saw the two Yamamotos smiling at him gently. There was something else in that smile as well, something sad and hidden. "You really are kind."

Tsuna smiled back, both him and his mini form were blushing. The brunet could feel his heart inflate but he didn't know why. "Thanks!"

BAM!

The mini Yamamoto blinked as Tsuna turned around and shrieked when he saw both the mini and original forms of Hibari and Mukuro fighting. The small rain guardian struggled in the arms of the original but he was restrained by strong arms.

"No. You can't." Yamamoto said, his eyes flashing seriously as he looked down at his counterpart.

"Let me go." The small raven-haired complained as small fists waved in the air. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and amber eyes were locked on Tsuna as he struggled. "I want to go and hug him! I want to keep Tsuna close!"

"I know…" Yamamoto said in exasperation. "Whose heart is it do you think you're carrying anyway?" The rain said in a hushed tone.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! Please stop!" The original Tsuna screamed.

"You'll destroy the house! Do you know how much repairs cost?" The small Tsuna shouted this time. The brunet blushed, he didn't want to let the others know that he was thinking about that whenever they were about to destroy his house.

"Your style is so lame! Green is very herbivore-like!" Mini Hibari shouted as he threw a punch towards the mini Mukuro.

"Ha! And you! Thinking you look so cool with you jacket fluttering behind you!" Mini Mukuro countered. "Oya, but secretly, I actually think your sense of style is great and I once tried it out of fascination-"

BAM! Mini Mukuro was thrown to the air.

"Oya, it looks like my hand slip." Mukuro stated with a dark smile as a dark aura surrounded him again.

Mini Hibari was looking at the mini Mukuro. "I am also jealous of you. Even though I have Hibird I also secretly want that cute owl you have, who is always following you-!"

CRASH!

"These things are annoying." Hibari said a vein popping in his forehead. Tsuna sweat dropped. So his two strongest guardians were actually jealous of each other? But behind Tsuna, a recovered Gokudera looked excited at the prospect of revealing their secrets.

"Hn, it seems like you two have something to hide." Gokudera said, his green eyes flashing knowingly. His mini self was still on top of his head, hugging the mass of silver hair to prevent himself from falling off.

"I don't know what you're saying Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro said with confidence. "I have nothing to hide, like you dirty mafia."

"Actually, this morning when I took over for Chrome, a guy from Kokuyo confessed to me thinking I was her-!" BANG! Mini Mukuro was suddenly squashed with one of the mini living room table. Tsuna and his mini self was crying at the damage.

"Hn, what a pathetic herbivore." Hibari said as he crossed his arms.

"I like hamburgers, and small cute animals that are herbivores. I live alone and secretly I'm lonely-AH!" Mini Hibari was taken into original Hibari's vice grip.

Hibari's eyes were flashing dangerously. "I'll bite you to death."

"Guys I'm EXTREMELY back!" Ryohei said cheerfully. Tsuna looked up and sweat dropped when he saw the mini Ryohei on his shoulder with a tape on its mouth. The mini Ryohei looked depressed.

"Yare, yare everyone's mini self is so uncool." Lambo stated and Tsuna realized he almost forgot about the small Bovino who had kept quiet to watch the amusing show. On his hands was the small form of himself who was looking around nervously.

"Yeah right stupid cow, I bet out of all of us yours is the most uncool." Gokudera said with a smirk. "Tell us your secret!" He ordered the mini Lambo.

"It's useless, Ore-sama has no secret-"

"I accidentally wet my bed last week after Reborn's harsh training and when I think I'm alone I often cry myself to sleep when I think about my childhood-" The small Lambo's mouth was so fast that the original 15-year-old Lambo was barely able to cover its mouth before he exposed more of his secrets.

"Aha!" Gokudera said as he took the small form of himself from his head. The small Gokudera was gleefully dancing in his arms.

"That's so unfair Gokudera-shi!" Lambo complained as he continued to cover the mouth of his counterpart. "I'm sure even _you_ have a secret!"

"Ha! I have no secret that jyuudaime doesn't know about!" Gokudera said proudly and Lambo and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"If that's true then why are you holding down mini Gokudera-shi like that?' Lambo asked. And true enough, Gokudera had squeezed his mini self to his chest with a hand on his mouth.

"So EXTREME! What are you hiding from us Gokudera!" Ryohei said as he rushed forward and grabbed the mini Gokudera from the original one.

"Oi turf top-!"

The mini Gokudera took a deep breath as everyone turned to look at him. "I secretly have a shrine of jyuudaime in a secret compartment of my closet! I know every little secret jyuudaime has! Like one time when he was infected by the skull disease he-!"

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!' Tsuna said as he grabbed the mini Gokudera and covered his mouth. "That's _my _secret you're exposing not Gokudera-kun's!"

"Jyuudaime gomenasai!"

"Wow, I never knew Octopus head was so creepy that he actually made a shrine for Sawada!" Ryohei stated but then his mini self, whose tape on the mouth became loosened at the event, began to talk as he jumped away to avoid capture.

"Like _I'm _the one to talk! When I was younger I used to own a telescope in my room and used it to spy on the people who were secretly stalking my sister! One time I saw Sawada-!" Mini Ryohei was suddenly grabbed by Tsuna whose face was flaming from embarrassment.

"What's with you guys revealing _my_ secrets!" Tsuna stated and on his shoulder his mini self was covering his own face.

"Oya, I guess it's not much of a secret if some other people knew." Mukuro said referring to Ryohei and Gokudera. "You should just let them continue Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Like I would!" Tsuna shouted to the amused Mukuro. The brunet lost grip of the two one-feet tall versions of his sun and storm guardians.

"Also I'm secretly a masochist that's why I like hitting my head on the floor when apologizing!" Mini Gokudera ran while waving his cute hands around.

"I also found out in the future that I'm going to get married to-!" Mini Ryohei said but original Ryohei was too fast for him.

"GAH! EXTREMELY SHUT UP!" Ryohei said with a blushing face.

"Oya, isn't this intriguing?" Mukuro said as he carried the beaten up form of himself to the couch where Chrome was at.

Gokudera, who had stood up the moment his mini self escaped from Tsuna, was finally able to capture his counterpart and he sighed before he looked up and realized he was in front of Yamamoto and his strangely sulky mini self.

A mischievous glint shone in those green eyes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note: **What is Gokudera up to? Will the guardians' secrets be revealed? How long until those mini versions of them disappear? Review if you want to know! Until next time!

_Sneak Peek…_

_Original Yamamoto laughed and said, "I like milk!"_

"_Moron, that's not a secret!" Gokudera scowled at his fellow guardian._

"_Actually, I'm sick of milk." Mini Yamamoto said and Gokudera looked down in surprise. _

_What? The bomber thought._

"_And right now, I'm actually cleverly thinking of a way to avoid your question and not expose my greatest secret." Mini Yamamoto continued and the guardians looked up stunned at the original innocent guardian's smiling face._

_This was so unexpected._

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello there guys! Sorry for the late update! Here is the second chapter and I hope it meets your expectations! Thanks to the following reviewers: **Assailant Killer****, LoveOneself, Night-shadow56, pokermaniac039, MinaNaru4ever-8027 forever, p0l-anka, Neolazer ,Laiyuu, Vidimus, 8027lover, ****SkyFlameLitMoon23****, linda31, Elle Von Werner, Star-chi, CavalloneAddict, ****FallenAngelofDeath801****, Xiang Yung, ****xbluerainbowx****, ****UndertakerWhirlwind-27****, ****KitsuneNaru****, and ****AnimeGrl2519**

Oh by the way! I forgot to mention that this was inspired by Baka and Test! I want to thank that anime for the cute episode with their mini beasts running rampant! I got the idea from that, but I assure you the rest of the plot was my idea XD Thanks again!

Man, we had a strong **earthquake** last night just when I finished this chapter! Many things were falling, and people went to evacuation centers. We were on tsunami alert number 3! Thankfully, things have settled down and before anymore earthquakes occur, I'd like to finish this chapter. I was praying so hard while the earth was shaking! It was super strong!

By the way, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter! You might find **_something interesting_** if you do! A

So, the second chapter is more mellow than the first, there are a few humor here and there but don't expect much. I have a lame sense of humor! D:

Oh yeah, what do you think of me writing a Varia version of this? O.O

* * *

**The Mini Version of my Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Previously…

_"I also found out in the future that I'm going to get married to-!" Mini Ryohei said but original Ryohei was too fast for him._

_"GAH! EXTREMELY SHUT UP!" Ryohei said with a blushing face._

_"Oya, isn't this intriguing?" Mukuro said as he carried the beaten up form of himself to the couch where Chrome was at._

_Gokudera, who had stood up the moment his mini self escaped from Tsuna, was finally able to capture his counterpart and he sighed before he looked up and realized he was in front of Yamamoto and his strangely sulky mini self._

_A mischievous glint shone in those green eyes._

Now…

A mischievous glint shone in those green eyes. "Oi Yamamoto…" Gokudera said and unbeknownst to him, his mini self has one again escaped from its confinements and this time it was running towards Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime!" Little Gokudera shouted as he gave the big Tsuna a tackling hug. The brunet blinked and his mini self hid behind Tsuna's legs because deep inside, the brunet was scared of his storm.

Back to Gokudera and Yamamoto…

The rain guardian titled his head with a pleasing smile as he answered Gokudera's call. "Yeah?" He and his mini self were near the vase at the side table. Mini Yamamoto was reaching out for something but no one was paying attention. However, when the mini Yamamoto heard Gokudera call him, the small baseball idol looked up.

In his arms, the mini Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he looked at mini Gokudera and then he shifted his suspicious amber eyes at the original storm guardian. The bomber flinched at the look. "He's up to something." Mini Yamamoto said to the other Yamamoto. Hibari looked over at the mini rain guardian in interest.

"How surprising, he's actually less oblivious than I thought." Mukuro stated with a creepy laugh. Tsuna looked over at his guardians in confusion. He was too busy playing with the little Gokudera who kept trying to get his attention by shouting "Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime!" while waving cute fat fists in the air.

Gokudera glared back at the mini Yamamoto, he was unknowing of what was happening with his mini self who had tackled a stunned Tsuna to the floor. The original Italian turned to Yamamoto, took a deep breath, and said, "Are you hiding anything from us?"

The original Yamamoto stiffened as he continued to smile but didn't answer. His arms were like stone around his mini self who looked at Gokudera coolly in response.

"I'm hiding a lot of things from you." The mini guardian stated. And Gokudera looked like he hit the jackpot.

"Like?" Gokudera probed in interest.

Original Yamamoto laughed and said, "I like milk!"

"Moron, that's not a secret!" Gokudera scowled at his fellow guardian.

"Actually, I'm sick of milk." Mini Yamamoto said and Gokudera looked down in surprise.

_What?_ The bomber thought. _Why are they saying different things? _He looked at Yamamoto's happy face and then at the sad look on the mini baseball idiot's face as he kept looking over at Tsuna.

This time, mini Gokudera had somehow climbed up into the mass of brown hair that was Tsuna's head.

"And right now, I'm actually cleverly thinking of a way to avoid your question and not expose my greatest secret." Mini Yamamoto continued as he turned back his attention to Gokudera. The guardians looked up stunned at the original innocent guardian's smiling face. Why was he still smiling?

"Ahaha! Did you really have to say that?" Yamamoto asked with the ever-pleasant smile on his face. Tsuna, who heard what was said despite the fact that he was trying to get small Gokudera off his head, looked over and shivered, he can't tell if Yamamoto was really happy or really sad or angry.

"Yes." The mini Yamamoto said calmly and Tsuna was mesmerized by the way his black lashes made his amber eyes appear half-lidded and sad. The Vongola heard his small self whisper 'pretty' behind him.

"What's your greatest secret?" Gokudera asked excitedly but Yamamoto chose this moment to intervene as he placed a hand over his mini self's mouth.

"Maa, Gokudera I'm sorry but that question isn't allowed." Yamamoto stated still grinning. Gokudera opened his mouth to argue but then a shriek suddenly interrupted him.

"HIIIEEE!" Mini Tsuna was crying because mini Gokudera had tackled him to the floor and was now on top of him. Gokudera looked shocked and he immediately went to grab his other self off.

Tsuna tried to comfort his mini self who was crying while Gokudera, after successfully pulling his other off, did a dogeza pose with his mini self to apologize to the brunet and the little brunet.

"GOMENASAI JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera and mini Gokudera shouted as they banged their heads to the floor.

"I-It's fine Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said but the little Tsuna kept crying.

The two storm counterparts cringed and continued to apologize for various reasons which had no connection to the current situation.

"And I'm also sorry for sneaking in your room one night to watch you sleep!" Mini Gokudera said and Tsuna gapped in shocked.

"W-What-?" Tsuna asked but the original Gokudera had already grabbed his mini self and covered his mouth.

"N-Nothing jyuudaime! I didn't say anything! Did you say something?" Gokudera said sheepishly.

"But you said-!"

"Nope! Didn't say a word!" Gokudera insisted.

"Don't deny it Gokudera Hayato, you clearly said you watched the Vongola sleep every single night." Mukuro laughed creepily. "What a terrifying stalker."

Gokudera flushed as he glared at the pineapple head. "I didn't-!"

"I don't watch him _every night! _I only watch him every Mondays and Tuesdays! I have a schedule you know." Mini Gokudera huffed as he successfully pried off the bomber's hand.

Silence.

"HIEEE! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted when the bomber fell into a dead faint.

"I feel really embarrassed." Mini Gokudera said as he covered his cute red face. He was saying what Gokudera was currently thinking. "I want the ground to swallow me up. I shamed the name of jyuudaime's right-hand man!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. _That's what he's worried about?_

Meanwhile, the small version of Tsuna was still crying as he sat on the floor. Big tears were cascading down his face and everyone ignored Gokudera on the floor to try and calm down the mini sky.

"Here I'll give you a candy." Lambo said but when he took out the candy, it was emitting purple fumes. The small brunet squealed and hid behind Tsuna as he cried louder. Tsuna wanted to face-palm himself, somehow Lambo got a poisoned candy from the infamous poison scorpion.

"I'll entertain you with my illusions… Kufufufu…" Mukuro said and he drew up and illusion of scary tentacles almost making the mini Tsuna faint.

"If you don't stop crying I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, scaring Tsuna even more.

"I'll sing you an EXTREME song!" Ryohei shouted as he and his mini self began dancing around. "Oh NAMIMORI-!"

"HIIEE! Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!" Tsuna stopped his guardians as the small version of him continued to cry. Chrome wanted to help too, but her illusions were the same brand as Mukuro's.

Althugh, she did prefer tentacles with bows though. Did that count?

Meanwhile the mini Yamamoto in the rain guardian's arms was struggling. "Help Tsuna!" It said, and with a sigh, the baseball idol leaned down and allowed the small him to run towards the mini brunet.

Everyone watched as the small Yamamoto made his way towards the pair of sky guardians. Tsuna watched with curiosity as the small Yamamoto wobbled over towards them. The small Tsuna stopped crying and looked up sniffling.

"Tsuna." The small rain guardian smiled and everyone's eyes widened at how brilliant the mini Yamamoto's smile was. He kneeled down, on two knees, in front of the sitting Tsuna and patted the wild hair as the small sky continued sniffling. "Don't cry Tsuna!" He continued to smile and suddenly he took out a small flower from his clothes.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at that and then he saw the nearby vase and he smiled in exasperation. Of course he took a flower when no one was looking.

"See?" Mini Yamamoto said and Tsuna accepted the flower. "Pretty right?" He stated with another cute smile.

Tsuna could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and somehow he was jittery with anticipation. His little self was looking down at the flower with glassy eyes and then at the small Yamamoto in front of him who continued to smile ever so gently.

Tsuna sucked in a breath as he felt himself flush.

Why? What was going to happen?

Suddenly gasps were heard around the room when the mini Tsuna leaned forward and pecked the mini Yamamoto right on the cheek.

The mini Yamamoto's amber eyes widened in astonishment and pink decorated his cheeks when Tsuna gave him a swift peck. The original Yamamoto was also shocked and the original Tsuna felt like he wanted to faint at the sudden display.

Gokudera, who was able to see that despite the constant banging on his head, had his mouth hanging open and his small counterpart was looking at the two with bugging out eyes and equal shock. Chrome had a hand on her mouth while her mini self was giggling at the cuteness. Mukuro and Hibari's eyes were also wide while their counterparts remained knocked out on their laps and arms, snoring.

Lambo wasn't all that surprised though, but then again, he came from the future. In his arms, his mini self was sucking his thumb. Meanwhile Ryohei had an eyebrow cocked in confusion while his counterpart watched the scene with interested big gray eyes.

When the mini Tsuna pulled back, he was blushing but smiling happily. The mini Yamamoto opened his mouth and stuttered. "I-I-!"

Amber eyes closed in frustration as the mini Yamamoto _finally_ said his greatest secret. "I actually like Tsuna very much! For a v-very long t-time I-I've loved Tsuna!"

The original rain guardian's face was pale as the words were said out loud. Both the mini and original Tsuna looked at the small Yamamoto in shock.

What?

_What?_

Mini Yamamoto's amber eyes were sad as he continued to speak. "When I smile, I'm not actually smiling. When I feel irritated I don't show it and I always feel bitter. Baseball has always been difficult and I don't like it that much but I'm really good at it so I stuck to it. But when I broke my arm I felt relieved but then I felt sad when everyone made it seem like I failed them. I hated myself."

The smile on the original Yamamoto's face had slid off and he was looking on with a blank expression while his mini self continued to speak. "But everything changed when I met Tsuna!" There was a hopeful tone in the small voice and the tiny version of Yamamoto was fiddling with his hands as he looked down. "Tsuna saved me and showed me how fun life is. It was because of Tsuna that I was finally able to smile from my heart." The small Yamamoto smiled but his crinkled eyebrows made the smile look sad. "I was able to finally smile for everyone and not just to cover up my feelings."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said his eyes still wide. The tiny Yamamoto looked at him, his eyes were so hopeful and he looked like he was hurting too. The mini Tsuna didn't know what to do and the original's confusion was showing in his tiny version.

"Tsuna!" Mini Yamamoto said as he looked at the Vongola, amber eyes shining sadly. "Tsuna why did you kiss me? Do you like me Tsuna? Tsuna I-!"

"That's enough." Yamamoto suddenly said and he leaned down to pick up his mini self who didn't even bother to struggle and just let his original take hold of him. The mini Yamamoto's upper lip was covering his lower one in a pout. In the bank of Gokudera's mind he seethed, why was Yamamoto's mini version so obedient?

"I've always wondered what it would look like if I confessed to Tsuna." Yamamoto said in a serene tone and the guardians looked at the calm rain warily. The kindest person was always the scariest. "And here I got my wish. Ahahaha! Serves me right." He stated quietly.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna finally spoke. "Yamamoto I…"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, it was nothing." Yamamoto continued in a quiet voice. "My mini self must have hit his head or something. I don't know what he was thinking, saying all of those stuff…"

Suddenly a whimper was heard and Yamamoto looked down when he felt someone pull on his pant leg. The mini Tsuna was looking up at him with teary eyes. The brunet blushed at the other's display. It made him look like a wimp.

Silence.

"I must've hit my head too hard… That must be it…!" Gokudera's self denial broke through the silence. His mini self was nodding along with him, big tears in his green eyes.

"Oya, it seems like the octopus head needs to get some sort of medication." Mukuro stated as he stood up, with his mini self slung on his shoulder like a sack of potato. "We will take care of him, meanwhile you two continue your conversation in private."

Hibari crossed his arms, looked away like a primadona, and walked out of the living room.

"EXTREME! We should er- extremely go find some ice… for Tako-head's head!" Ryohei shouted awkwardly as the tension in the room continued to thicken. "And we are totally not trying to escape this weird tension between Sawada and Yamamoto to the extreme!" He finished with a fist pump to the air.

"Actually I'm extremely lying! We're extremely trying to escape!" Ryohei's mini self countered as he did the same action as the sun guardian. Ryohei sweat dropped with his hand still in the air but he gave up and just got out of there as fast as they could.

"Kyaa, shounen-ai…!" Mini Chrome whispered and the female mist guardian blushed in embarrassment when Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at her weirdly. She ducked her face and ran out of the room as fast as she could while her mini self squealed silently.

Lambo yawned as he got up from the couch with his mini crying self clinging to his front shirt. The teen cow let him be, seeing as this meant he didn't have to carry him and the small version of himself can have fun swinging on his shirt. "Yare, yare, so troublesome. Fix this up already Vongola so that we can have dinner soon." He waved before leaving the two on their own.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other before looking away in, as Ryohei would say, extreme embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey turftop…" Gokudera said as he and Ryohei went up to the second floor towards Tsuna's bedroom. He was leaning against the boxer who was taking him to lie down. The mini Gokudera was on Gokudera's had, all popped out. Hibari and Mukuro were heading outside to continue their fight while Chrome and Lambo were going to the kitchen to find some ice. "About before, who is this person you liked?"

"GAH!" Ryohei suddenly shouted as he instinctively grabbed his mini self and covered his mouth, letting go of the bomber in the process, causing the other to hit his head on the wooden landing with a 'thud'. "You extremely can't trick me octopus head! I'll never tell you! You can't blackmail me!"

A vein popped in Gokudera's forehead as he recovered from another head slam. "It's not like I'm asking you to blackmail you, idiot!" The storm shouted. He inhaled deeply and calmed down when he felt the smaller version of him patting his head, telling him to calm down. "It's just…" The bomber frowned as the words refused to come out.

"-It's just, I didn't want to be surprised anymore and to be an unintentional jerk to my friends." Mini Gokudera stated and the original Gokudera's face burned.

"What?" Ryohei was shocked. "You were a jerk to Yamamoto?"

"It wasn't intentional." Gokudera grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"What did you do?" Ryohei asked and Gokudera looked away.

"I kept telling him how much jyuudaime liked your sister." Gokudera stated honestly. "And I kept bragging that Sasagawa would definitely like jyuudaime back and they'd end up together." He said and Ryohei was gapping at him.

"What? Sawada likes my sister?" Ryohei was shocked for all the wrong reasons.

"That's not the point!" Gokudera said, raising his voice. "The point is, I didn't know what Yamamoto felt about jyuudaime and I just kept going on and on! Now that I think back to it, I think his face kept getting paler whenever I mentioned it… I was a jerk." The storm pursed his lips.

Ryohei sighed and he shook his head. "You sure were, octopus head."

Mini Gokudera and Gokudera glared at the boxer. "I didn't need _that _confirmation!"

The bomber laughed roughly. "Yeah well, I'll tell you who I liked if it makes you feel better." Gokudera looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ryohei held up mini Ryohei so that the small version of him could tell the storm. Gokudera leaned in with interest, on his head the mini Gookudera was shaking his head as he watched mini Ryohei grin willingly. "It's-"

POOF!

"Arre? Tiny Gokudera and Ryohei Kurokawa Sasagawa Jr. extremely vanished!"

"What the hell-! He didn't even say who it was yet!" Gokudera shouted but then his eyes widened and he looked at the boxer who went pale. "_What _did you call your mini self?"

* * *

"Cow child," Chrome said as she and Lambo entered the kitchen. "In the future, is boss and rain man in a relationship?"

Lambo who was looking through the fridge shrugged. "Saa, who knows?"

"I wish they are. I think they suit each other very much." Chrome stated and in her arms mini Chrome nodded vigorously in agreement. Lambo's eyes softened.

"I think so too." He said. His mini self was sitting by the counter swinging his legs. Suddenly the mini Lambo spoke. "Chrome-nee, about before, do you really think that we would leave you alone?" He said referring to the incident that happened in the living room. The small version of the lightning tilted his head.

Chrome froze and her mini self, whom she was hugging to her chest, answered. "Yes. I won't be shock if you did."

"Chrome-nee," Lambo turned to the girl and smiled at her. "Ten years in the future, I'm not sure if you've gotten over that insecurity yet but I want to assure you. In the next ten years time, no, even in the next hundred years, all of us will always stay with you. We won't abandon you and we won't make you feel sad. Vongola would never allow it."

Chrome's visible eye widened but then she smile and nodded. "I feel relieved. Helping boss and joining the guardians seem to be the right decision."

Lambo nodded. "It is the right decision." He said with small pride in his voice.

"Tell me, what do you see boss as? Is he a great boss in the future?" Chrome asked quietly and Lambo closed his eyes as a small blush covered his cheeks.

"Hn, I don't really see him as a boss.." Lambo said as he took out ice cubes. He turned to Chrome and smiled. "But rather, I think he's a great brother."

"Cow child," Chrome said as Lambo flushed at what he said. "I think boss is a great brother too." Chrome said with a smile.

Lambo nodded. "Right?" Mini Lambo and mini Chrome looked at each other, smiled, nodded their heads, and closed their eyes.

The original Chrome opened her mouth, about to say something else but then-

POOF!

Mini Lambo, Lambo, and mini Chrome vanished. And in the place of Lambo, the familiar five-year-old lightning guardian appeared surprising the female illusionist.

"Arere? Where am I?" Lambo asked as he licked his lollipop.

* * *

"You're rather intense today aren't you, skylark?" Mukuro said as he was berated by another group of attacks. Hibari frowned at him as he continued to attack and attack the annoying pineapple herbivore. However, sitting on top of the wall near the Sawada gate were their mini selves who were contented at watching them. They were both passing a bucket of popcorns to each other.

"Hn, tell me, annoying herbivore, is it true that you find my jacket fascinating?" Hibari said in a slight mock tone. Mukuro frowned but then covered it up with his infamous laugh.

"Oya, are you letting what the small impostor of me said, get to your head? How pathetic." Mukuro stated. "And what about you? Do you really like my Mukurou (Mukuro's owl) so much?" He teased and Hibari popped a vein at that.

"Yes and I think you're also very nitpicky and your clothes suck." Mini Hibari said blankly. Mukuro and mini Mukuro popped a vein. Hibari smirked, it looks like his mini self was on his side this time.

Mukuro lifted up a twitching hand and an illusion of a pineapple formed on it. He threw it with great accuracy towards the mini Hibari who lifted his mini tonfas but got hit anyway because the tonfas were small.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro and mini Mukuro said in creepy synchronized laughter. Hibari turned to the two with a glare and a dark aura.

"I'll bite you to death." He said as he rushed to the other with faster attacks. Mukuro jumped back in time but the tonfa grazed his hair which was cut by a bit.

"My hair!" The mini Mukuro said in despair while original Mukuro glared at Hibari. "Do you know how expensive it is to get an Italian haircut like this?" The tiny Mukuro growled.

"Do you know how abnormal it is to have a hairstyle like that?" Hibari answered back and his mini self was back to his feet.

"This is personal." Mukuro said as he pointed his staff at the other.

"I hate your face." Hibari said with ferocity. "You're school uniform defies the Namimori rules, your hair is a weird color and is also against the rules, and you're a _pineapple _herbivore."

Mukuro smirked at him. "Kufufu, your insults are awfully lame. You claim that you hate crowding but you're actually very lonely aren't you? True, I _like _your jacket but I hate everything else about you. You're like a small emo little insect that should be crushed right now."

"Your breath smells like _pineapples_."

"_You're_ obsessed with a _school building_."

"You dress like a girl."

"That was _Chrome_, little skylark. You mistook us because we have similar hairstyles."

"You have a strange obsession with uniforms."

"So do you."

CLANG!

Mukuro and Hibari's weapons met like steel against iron. "Enough." Hibari growled as he lashed out on the mist guardian. Mukuro smirked at his guardian counterpart. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari said.

"Oya, so uncharacteristically talkative you are." Mukuro stated. Hibari frowned, both he and Mukuro opened their mouths at the same time as they said the exact same words.

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met."

Mini Hibari and mini Mukuro looked at each other as their bigger versions continued to fight and destroy the Sawada's front gate.

"That's the closest you'll ever get me to being honest." The small skylark said blankly and mini Mukuro shrugged.

"Kufufu, either way our job here is done." Mini Mukuro said as he and mini Hibari vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

POOF!

* * *

An awkward silence hung about the room.

Yamamoto sighed and he sat down on the couch, motioning Tsuna to sit down as well. Seeing nothing better to do, the brunet complied. The young brunet leaned down and picked up his mini version, settling him on his lap like Yamamoto's.

"Saa, at least this way we can be honest with each other." Yamamoto stated with a smile as he referred to their honest versions. Tsuna could only nod.

Silence.

"Yamamoto…" To the surprise of the two, it was the mini version of Tsuna who began to talk first. "Why didn't you tell me that you liked me before?"

Yamamoto blinked and he answered while his small self remained silent. "Because I know you liked Sasagawa and I didn't want to break our friendship." He stated simply but then the small Yamamoto spoke. "You like Sasagawa right, Tsuna?" There was a hurt tone in his voice.

This was the difference between the small and original Yamamoto. The original Yamamoto could keep the hurt and emotion out of his voice and hide his pain behind seemingly cheerful smiles, but the mini one talked with honesty and his voice shook with too much emotion while his face showed all the bitterness and sadness he felt.

The original Tsuna gulped. He felt his heart constrict at the words he said next. "Y-Yes, I-I like Kyoko-chan." Tiny Yamamoto's face looked like the world was falling apart but his original's expression was intact, _however_, he wasn't able to mask the hurt completely.

Tsuna's breathe was knocked out of him at the sight.

"No…" The mini Tsuna suddenly said softly and everyone's eyes looked at him in astonishment. "I-I'm not sure if I s-still like Kyoko-chan…" He added in a small tone so only Tsuna could hear.

Tsuna's eyes widened. _What?_

What?

"Just now, what did you say" Tsuna said as he held up his mini counterpart to face him but the small one was avoiding his eyes.

"I-I'm not sure I-I like K-Kyoko-chan anymore." The small one whispered.

"What? But I've like her since elementary! What makes you say that-?" Tsuna's eyes shifted to Yamamoto who was looking at the scene in puzzlement while the mini Yamamoto looked hurt and tears were at the corner of his eyes at what the brunet had said.

Tsuna kept his mouth shut as he put his small self down.

Oh.

_Oh._

"My heart races when I'm with Yamamoto." Tsuna thought he could hear his mini self in his head. But from the expression on Yamamoto's face he couldn't hear it. "It inflates when Yamamoto smiles…" Tsuna blushed and he held the mini Tsuna closer in his arms. The mini Tsuna was now facing Yamamoto with a blushing face but also with a determined look. "I don't know what this means. I'm so confused, but… I'm sure that something is changing, and that something is my feelings towards Yamamoto."

Silence.

Tsuna gulped, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he looked at his rain guardian. Out of all his guardians he was closest with Yamamoto because the other lad was the most normal but to extent that he _liked _him like the way he liked Kyoko-chan?

Something must be wrong with this picture!

"Tsuna, look." Yamamoto started speaking and the brunet's attention snapped to the other immediately. The amber eyes were looking at him with gentle understanding, speeding up his heartbeat in the process. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. I'd rather we forget what happened today and remain friends. Is that okay with you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and on his lap, tears started to gather in the mini Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna could feel his heart constrict painfully at what the rain said. The two Yamamotos looked at the small Tsuna in astonishment.

_No…_

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said and he loosened his hold on the small Yamamoto who jumped up and rushed to the mini brunet in worry. The small Yamamoto patted the chubby cheek of the sniffling mini Tsuna.

"I-" Tsuna choked and his eyes were still wide and Yamamoto half-rose out of his chair in concern. Bangs covered the brown eyes and Tsuna's cheeks burned as he looked down.

"Don't!" Mini Tsuna cried and mini Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion at the other's sadness.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion. The original Yamamoto was looking also in confusion.

"To forget about what you said…" Tsuna said in a small voice as Yamamoto turned his attention to him. "To remain friends after what happened…" The brunet looked up in exhaustion and sadness, making the baseball idol stiffen slightly. "Do you think that's still possible?"

Silence.

Mini Tsuna held up his arms and hugged the stunned mini version of the rain. "Yamamoto I-!" Tears ran down the flushed cheeks. "I-I think I like you too!"

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and the mini version of the rain guardian's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Yamamoto said breathlessly and Tsuna looked at his counterpart. The mini Yamamoto was too stunned to say anything. Tsuna gulped and looked at his mini self who was sniffling cutely while fiercely blushing. The young boss could feel his own heart throbbing against his ribs.

"I…" Tsuna swallowed thickly as he looked at Yamamoto in determination. He didn't know what would happen after he said the words that had been weighing him down for quite a while. But he couldn't turn back, not now… Because if he did, he might lose and hurt Yamamoto. That's why he- "I like you too Yama-!"

"Oof!"

Long and gentle arms suddenly gripped the brunet into a surprising hug. Tsuna found his eyes widening and his cheeks burning at the feel of Yamamoto hugging him so gently and with suppressed emotions.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto sounded so breathless in the brunet's ear. "Please tell me you're not joking. Please tell me you're serious…" He whispered.

And the soft trembling and anxiousness behind that soft voice was enough to strengthen Tsuna's resolve and feelings as he placed his arms around the rain. "Yes, i-it's true." He blushed as he leaned against the other. "I'm serious."

Tsuna felt Yamamoto let out a surprised breath and then the idol pulled back and looked at Tsuna's face. When he saw no doubt in the red face, the handsome guardian's face broke into a happy smile, freezing Tsuna on the spot.

Mini Tsuna's face made a cute 'poof' sound as it exploded into red. Mini Yamamoto was laughing an exhilarating laugh.

"Thank you." Yamamoto said in a contented voice and before Tsuna could see it coming, Yamamoto leaned down and captured his lips.

Brown eyes widened as mini Yamamoto's face exploded into red like mini Tsuna's. "Soft…" The mini Yamamoto whispered making Tsuna's blush deepen.

Yamamoto pulled back and gave off another brilliant smile. "I like you Tsuna…"

Tsuna looked down but a smile was on his face as he replied. "I-I like you too."

Mini Yamamoto and mini Tsuna smiled at each other before they stood up. Mini Tsuna shyly walked towards Yamamoto while the small version of Yamamoto walked cheerfully to the original brunet. It seemed like Yamamoto was smiling from his heart now.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said as he felt someone tugging him. He looked down and saw mini Tsuna signaling him to lean down. Yamamoto leaned the side of his face to the small version of his boss to hear what he had to say.

"Chu!" Amber eyes widened when he felt a small pair of lips kiss him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was looking down at the mini Yamamoto who had successfully climbed his way to his arms.

"Tsuna!" Mini Yamamoto called out cheerfully as he reached out his tiny arms to the brunet.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he leaned down to the small boy. The small rain guardian smiled as he leaned up and gave the brunet a small kiss right on the lips.

POOF!

Amber and brown eyes widened at the same time as pink smoke surrounded the small versions of themselves.

Pretty soon, the new couple found themselves looking at empty space with fierce blushes on their faces.

"JYUUDAIME!" The brunet's guardians suddenly rushed into the living room, surprising Tsuna as they gathered around him.

"Jyuudaime! I figured out who turf top likes!" Gokudera shouted and Ryohei tried to pull back the storm.

"Octopus head! You're an extremely terrible friend!" Ryohei said as he tried to wrestle the bomber away.

"Boss, the mini people have vanished and the cow child has come back." Chrome said as she lifted her arms to show a nose-picking five-year-old Lambo.

"Herbivore, where is the baby? Let me fight him, I've already defeated the pineapple herbivore." Hibari said with a glare.

"Oya, it seems like Hibari Kyoya is in denial that he was the one who was defeated." Mukuro laughed sadistically.

"E-Everyone please c-calm down!" Tsuna said referring mostly to Hibari and Mukuro whose bllodlust was growing _again_.

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed as he placed his arm around Tsuna's waist, surprising everyone and successfully silencing them. "Maa, maa let's all calm down now! Don't get Tsuna so stressed!"

"Oi! Where do you think you're touching-!"

"EXTREME! CONGRATULATIONS YAMAMOTO!"

"Boss, I'm happy for you."

"Dame-Tsuna play with Lambo-san!"

"Public Display of Affection is against the rules, herbivores."

"The skylark is just sad that he has no one like _that_." Cue the tonfa and the dodging.

BANG!

Everyone was silenced once more when a bullet lodge itself to the wall behind Tsuna.

"Hmph, it seems like you found the solution to the earlier problem." Reborn smirked as he came in tilting his fedora. "Tell me, how did you find out?"

"Find out what Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, momentarily forgetting about killing the rain guardian.

"Finding out that the only way for everything to return normal was to be honest with each other." Reborn said and everyone processed his words silently. "I lied about the purpose of that bazooka. It isn't actually a failed invention of Giannini's, it's actually his first successful one. It's a bazooka that shows the true heart of the one who gets hit. If a person who is hit is dishonest and wishes to let his deepest secrets out, then a mini form of their selves will suddenly appear. The purpose of those smaller versions of yourselves was to make you more honest about your feelings. Their purpose was to _teach_ you. Do you understand?"

Ryohei and Gokudera looked at each other, the Italian had a begrudging expression while Ryohei was grinning. Chrome hugged Lambo tighter to her chest as she smiled. Hibari and Mukuro glared daggers at each other. And Tsuna and Yamamoto gave a quick side glance to one another.

"Now, Dame-Tsuna do you want to know what the next lesson is?" Reborn said and his eyes shone mischievously as Tsuna squealed.

"HIEEE! No more lessons!" Tsuna shouted and Yamamoto laughed as he pulled Tsuna closer to him.

"Maa, Tsuna calm down. Why don't we go out for a quick walk and calm you down." The raven-haired said as he kissed the brunet on the cheek successfully quieting him and making him beet red at the same time.

"Oi! How dare you kiss tenth!" Gokudera shouted as he pulled out his dynamites.

"Leave them extremely alone Octopus head!" Ryohei tried to pull the bomber back.

_Kya, shounen-ai…_ Chrome blushed shyly to herself.

"Kufufu, you look like you want to murder someone skylark." Mukuro said and Hibari's glare sharpened.

"Yes. You." He answered.

"Lambo-san is boooooored!" Lambo yawned.

Reborn sighed as he shook his head and went out of the living room to make his way to Tsuna's bedroom. He had to inform Iemitsu about Tsuna's new _boyfriend._ Boy, was he looking forward to the Outside Advisor's reaction to it and what he would do next **(1)**.

_Dame-Tsuna, you have everything you want now. Grip it with resolve and don't let go of this happiness. _Reborn said as he climbed the stairs. _Because that is a true boss. He treasures happy moments like these and fights for them too._

Reborn smirked as he finally arrived in front of Tsuna's room. _But still-_

The sound of the front door opening alerted Reborn's ear.

"HIIIEEE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FRONT YARD!"

Reborn pulled down his fedora with a fond smile. _You still have a lot more to learn, oh stupid student of mine._

**END**

* * *

**Author's note: (1) **Yes! A sequel for this story! What do you think of Iemitsu coming home to get his cute son away from the so-called 'boyfriend'? Adorable? ABSOLUTELY!

Anyway! Thank you for supporting this story! This is the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry if it didn't meet some of your expectations!

Also, I changed some things so the sneak peek from last time also changed!

Please review! Thanks again!


End file.
